


Hannibal tied up

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Kinbaku, M/M, Shibari, Submissive Hannibal, Underwear, Young Hannibal, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: @purplesocrateswas prompted to write a fic based on one of my photo manips - this is how how I usually start off a drawing,  I have a few on AO3 that didn't get to the drawing stage but I always wanted to finish this one off, so here was the perfect opportunity :)Here is the ficROPEMyTumblrpost





	Hannibal tied up

 


End file.
